Mask of Hyper Plasma II
The Mask of Hyper Plasma II is a unique Mask of Power which bolsters the user's powers over the Elemental Power of Plasma. History Long ago, Makuta forged a mask of power. This mask would be infused with the power of the fourth state of matter. This mask was one of Makuta's earlier ones. Six months later, the mask's prototype was finished. He then asked his brother Ekimu for a Mask of Healing. Ekimu happily obliged and gave him the mask he needed. Makuta then set out for a warrior whose Elemental Power was Plasma. Makuta found the perfect candidate: a warrior of Plasma named "Sepojil". Sepojil ran up to Makuta and greeted him. Makuta presented him with a mask of power he forged and said he would like Sepojil to wear it. Makuta said to the warrior the mask was called the "Mask of Hyper Plasma". Sepojil then donned the mask. He could feel his powers increasing. He tested out his enhanced powers. The results were disastrous. His blade melted, he fired plasma blasts at random, and his body began to overheat. Soon, Sepojil collapsed and Makuta rushed to Sepojil's aide. Makuta used Ekimu's Mask of Healing and did everything possible to heal the warrior, all while muttering, "Don't die!" repeatedly. Eventually, Sepojil regained consciousness. Makuta breathed a sigh of relief. Makuta took his failed mask, returned Sepojil to his village, and then went back to the Great Forge. There, Makuta explained everything to his brother. Ekimu told Makuta that it was simply one failure and nothing to get too worried about. Ekimu reminded his brother of the many great masks he had forged. Makuta then thanked Ekimu for making him feel better. He then said that he would make a new and improved mask. Ekimu was happy about his brother’s enthusiasm. Makuta melted down the prototype and began on a new mask. After a year and a day, the new mask was completed. This new masked looked more technological, was sleeker, and had green accents and a blue visor. It also looked slightly insectoid. Makuta asked Ekimu again for his Mask of Healing, and Ekimu gave it to him. Makuta eventually found the Sepojil again and showed him the new mask. Makuta would understand if he refused. Surprisingly, Sepojil agreed to wear it. Makuta said that this was called the "Mask of Hyper Plasma II." Sepojil replaced his mask with the new one, and Makuta replaced his Mask of Control with his brother's Mask of Healing. They were both ready for the test run. The results were beyond what Makuta had anticipated. Sepojil had better control over his enhanced powers. He could superheat his blade without melting it, he could fire precision plasma blasts at the targets Makuta set out, and even fire orange lasers from his fingertips. Sepojil's actions during the test would have normally drained his powers completely, but he felt just as powerful as when he first donned the mask. Makuta told him that the mask eliminated the need to recharge one's powers. Makuta and Sepojil were both pleased. Description The Mask of Hyper Plasma II increases a Toa of Plasma's powers over the Element by several thousand percent. This mask must be worn by a Toa of Plasma, then and only then, will their powers increase. The mask also removes the user's need to recharge their powers. The user can also superheat solids, liquids, and gasses into plasma. Known Users *Sepojil Appearances *''Lies in the Light'' - mentioned Trivia *''Sepojil (세포질)'' is Korean for cytoplasm. Category:Canon Articles Category:Objects Category:Plasma Category:Generation 2 Category:G2 Masks